Forever Crumbly: A Squid's Story
by ZuksGaia
Summary: The days and memories of the Giant Squid: his one true love, toast, rescuing children, battling ships, and most often, oggiling. Pairings are mostly Giant Squid x Toast. Fluffy, if you would describe soggy toast as 'fluffy'. And no relation to the dog.
1. The Typical Day

The Typical Day

Giant Squid was oggiling the surface of the water. The humans had been making an unnecessary fuss over something or other lately; there had been an irritating level of people running around the lake sending undesirable signals all over the place, making Squid feel especially squirmy – not to mention that _stupid_ ship that had thrust its lordly mast through _his_ lake. Of all the rotten nerve. Giant Squid had been nothing other than courteous to the humans, but really, they were pushing his last serrated cup. He'd have to discuss this with the headmaster. It was growing out of hand.

---AN---

Hope you guys enjoy this series! I'm going to use this as a foothold to get myself to update all of my fanfictions more often.


	2. Psshaw

Psshaw

Giant Squid was oggiling the surface of the water. The students were all running amok somewhere or other. They were really scouring for a reason for Squid to learn how to _psshaw_. He oggled a student or two by the surface of the lake. Not very interesting. But they were talking about something, and Squid wanted in. He'd look like a downright fool, wouldn't he, if he was both the largest creature in the lake and somehow too the least informed. The darker smaller-haired blur tossed something into the water. Squid pondered it for a moment. It was squarely shaped.

---AN---

Yes, I do 100 word count drabbles. I psshaw at you. R&R


	3. Crumbly

Crumbly

Squid pondered the squarely shaped object. His sensors told him it was an Edible. Squid let his tentacles flob over the surface and reach until he had obtained the squarely shaped Edible. His tentacle wrapped around it and he pulled it down. Based on its textures, it was also a Squishy and a Spongy. He nibbled it. It was also a Crumbly, too. And a Different Flavor. Squid would have to bring it to the mermaids later to find out the nomenclature of the Different Flavor. But for now, Squid was satisfied with the squarely shaped Crumbly Different Flavor Edible.

---AN---

Was it love at first nibble for Squid and for Toast? We can't say for sure; but clearly, there was an interest between them from the start.

And I keep forgetting. My disclaimer is always in my profile. R&R


	4. Toast

Toast

"Mermaids," said Squid, nibbling still on the squarely shaped Edible. "Can you give me a name for this Different Flavor?" He plucked several spongy pieces from the Edible and distributed them to the Wisest of the Mermaids.

"This flavor is Buttery," said one mermaid.

"This flavor is Burnt," said the second.

"Nay, this flavor is of the Risen kind," said the third and last.

"Which of these is it?" asked Squid.

"It is them all." decided the first mermaid. "It is called Toast."

Knowing his time of discovery was over, Squid consumed the last of the toast and swam away.

---AN---

Toast has a name… and it is Toast. R&R.


	5. Beloved

Beloved

Squid considered Toast for many further days. Toast was an Edible which had touched Squid's life in a different way than others. Why, it was nothing like Fish; that which could not be cared less about. It was not like Leftovers, which were drinkable. It was not like Chicken or Meat, or other such things.

Toast was unique. Toast was buttery, burnt, risen, squishy, spongy, crumbly, and squarely shaped. Squid felt passionate about the precision of Toast and envied its evanescence. He longed to again fiddle with its spongy texture and oggle its squarely shape.

Squid missed his beloved Toast.

---AN---

We will ever know if Toast returns Squid's feelings? Tune in weekly. R&R.


	6. WaterBreather

Water-Breather

The new day brought forth a chance for Squid to distract himself and forget about Toast. The sun broke through the water and Squid oggled the dancing light.

Suddenly, the light was shattered by a body falling through the pool of water.

"What are you doing?" demanded Squid, although he got no reply from the drowning human. Squid lifted the human out of the water and placed him on the shore.

"Be more careful," cautioned the Squid, "You are not a water breather."

The student coughed and shook himself, thanking Giant Squid for saving him from drowning in the lake.

---AN---

This is not the Creevy boy – it's already past that at this point in the year. I may go back to the past later and cover that event, though. R&R.


	7. Oggle

Oggling

Squid oggled the dictionary page.

_**ogle**__ (v) to stare at intently; to stare at amorously_

He turned to the mermaids. "Am I… doing this correctly?" he asked.

The mermaids looked at one another in order to reach their decision.

"A squid oggles." they decided.

_**oggle**__ (v) to stare at intently with squidly eyes; to stare at amorously with squidly eyes; to observe with squidly eyes_

"I see," agreed Squid. "It seems right to me."

Squid, now satisfied, squirted off to oggle the water's surface as usual. The mermaids watched him then turned to the dictionary.

"Have we been scrreeching right?"

---AN---

Someone asked me a question about oggling, and when they did, I questioned it myself. I drew a similar conclusion to that of the mermaids. _Oggle_ © me. R&R.


End file.
